cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Demolition truck (Red Alert 2)
By the closing months of World War II, both the Allies and the USSR made use of remote control nuclear delivery systems called demolition trucks, and both sides claimed many of their enemies lives via their use. The end of the war proved to be the end of this destructive weapon for both sides of the conflict, as the Allies wished to minimilize the chance of nuclear environmental poisoning as much as possible with their current nuclear options, and much of the Soviets nuclear arsenal, demolition trucks included, had been greatly neutered on the terms of their defeat. However, while the existence of demoliton trucks inside the USSR had been expunged by Allied treaties, this did not mean that a few trucks didn't survive in some of the Soviet Unions more reclusive allies. It did not take long in the post-war peace years for reports of various nuclear attacks in numerous militant nations to start cropping up, most of them involving vehicles that were almost completely identical to demoliton trucks in function and design. The one major difference that seemed to consitently pop up though, also a detail which protected the USSR from official inquiry, was that none of the trucks were controlled by remote, but instead they were steered to their destruction by suicidal drivers. Because of this technicality, the USSR was never questioned on the events surrounding the trucks, even though it was fairly obvious that they were indeed the WWII models stripped of their remote control compenents. It was likely that these alterations were made either because the remote control methods used on the originals were indecipherable to their terrorist inheritors, or because the remote control devices themselves didn't come with the complete package. Of all the nations to embrace the power of the demolition truck, none did so with more furor and violence then the Republic of Libya. While the supplies of demoliton trucks in other nations diminished to nothing by the time of Great World War III, reports of Libyan models detonating in major population centers still went strong, indicating that the Republic had put them into some form of production. The radioactive fallout caused by this bedlam was horrific, with many a Libyan civilian reduced to glowing green goo as their nation became a poisoned husk of its former self. Meanwhile, as the USSR prepared to launch it's invasion of their capitalist enemy, the question of whether the Demoliton truck would be needed again arose amidst various Soviet ccommanders. It was clear that the remote control methods used in the previous war would be unapplicable at the current time, as the possibility of jamming signals overriding remote commands was far too great. The use of robotic AI's similar to the ones used in terror drones was suggested, but was then quickly dismissed for it's impracticality; why build an expensive, complicated robot brain only to have it drive in a straight line and blow up? The idea of bringing the trucks back was almost dismissed when new reports of nuclear terrorism in Libya suddenly turned up again... Usage The Demolition truck, albeit not as powerful as a tactical nuclear missile, can be very effective against enemy units, in particular if in large groups. Soviet commanders could use it in combination with the Iron Curtain to deliver an unstoppable and deadly attack. A group of Demolition Trucks blanketed with the Iron Curtain can spell certain doom for an enemy. If an Allied commander was to obtain demolition trucks, a chronosphere could be used to transport up to 9 trucks right inside an enemy's base. Counters Ironically, the fact that the newer demolition trucks are no longer remote controlled makes them vulnerable to Yuri's various mind control methods. A demolition truck is never a smart method of attack on a developed Yuri base, although it can be made temporarilly immune to psychic control with the use of the Iron Curtain